The Misadventures of Naruto Uzumaki and Friends
by mimi-chan04
Summary: And this is what happens when things suddenly fall out of the sky!


Hey ya'll! So, this is my TRY for a funny fic. I dunno how it'll turn out 'cuz I was UBER bored when I wrote it. :) Hope u lyk.

I don't own Naruto. =( If I did Sasuke-kun would be nicer to Sakura-chan.

[Btw. Sasuke's with Team Kakashi here.]

Here goes... [This is 'gonna be TOTALLY random!]

* * *

'The people-in-the-Naruto-world-discover-technology arc'

"Lalalalalalalalalalala..." Tobi sang as he walked with Deidara along the path in the forest.

"Will you stop! Un!" Deidara suddenly said looking annoyed.

Tobi stopped singing for a second then started again. "Lalalalalalalala..."

"Ugh." Deidara said under his breath; covering his ears. He clearly, wasn't in the mood today.

Deidara covered hi ears and closed his eyes to completely block out the noise. Then he tripped on something then fell face down on the ground.

Tobi stopped singing then suddenly laughed. "Hahahahah! Deidara-sama! You fell! Ahahaha!"

While Tobi was laughing Deidara pulled his leg and he fell down too.

"Deidara-sama! Why'd you do that? Huhuhuhuhu!" Tobi said acting like a 7-year old.

They both got up.

"Hmph. Let's just go. Before I trip on something else again." Deidara said then they left.

....

"...and remember that one time when... Umph. Owww..." Naruto muffled as his face was facing the ground after he tripped.

Team Kakashi... except Kakashi... was taking a stroll in the forest and Naruto, as always, was babbling stories.

"Hmph." Naruto said as he stood up while Sakura-chan was laughing at him and Sasuke was holding back his laugh but could burst out any second.

"There see. Karma for talking too much Naruto." Sakura laughed as Naruto got on his feet. "Hahahaha.... Huh?" Sakura stopped as she saw the contraption Naruto was holding. "What the hell is that Naruto?" She asked as she poked the thing.

"I 'dunno. It's what I tripped on." Naruto said while looking curiously at the device.

Sasuke was really curious and interested as well and it showed.

"What is that thing?" He said as he examined the 'thing' Naruto was holding.

"It's shiny..." Sakura admired the thing while looking at it wondrously.

"It's got many buttons." Naruto said.

"Push one." Sasuke said while still examining the thing.

"Uhhhh... okay." Naruto said as he pushed one button of the strange thing.

Suddenly, light flashed from the black screen of the contraption and music played.

"Huh? How strange..." Sakura said curiously while watching the images move on the screen.

"Definitely..." Sasuke said equally curious.

Then the music and the flashing suddenly stopped and a picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata greeted them with the words "Naruto RULES!WHOO!"

Sasuke looked at the thing with a 'WTF?!' expression on his face.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said.

"Where's that picture from? I don't remember taking it..." Sakura said while looking at the picture where her arm was wrapped around a happy Sasuke with his arm wrapped around her too and Hinata blushing while hugging Naruto.

"OH YEAH! I LOOK GOOD! SASUKE'S TOTALLY IN-LOVE WITH ME!" Inner Sakura screamed as she saw the picture too.

Naruto pushed more buttons then more pictures showed on the screen.

The three ninjas stood there examining the 'thing' they found...

**After a few hours...**

After a few hours of tinkering with the object they decided to take it back to the village.

**In Naruto's room...**

Naruto is eating ramen while Sasuke is eating with him. Sakura's still examining the device.

"OH! Awesome! Look! It has games!" Sakura said while playing racing on the phone.

**After a few more hours...**

The three were done eating and chatting and doing stuff with the strange object.

"Ugh. I'm totally full." Naruto said while lying down after eating 30 cups of Ramen.

Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's bed and Sakura was eating her last cup of Ramen.

"Uhg. Me too... I'm so full." She said as she threw the cup away then sat down near the table.

Naruto and Sakura both moaned with fullness...

Naruto started to sit up. "Want another bowl?"

"NO! YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said. "Ugh. So you guys 'wanna stay here for the night?" He offered.

"Eh. Sure. Yeah." Sakura ans Sasuke both agreed.

"Okay well then... Goodnight." Naruto bid the two goodnight as he lay down on the floor then slept.

Sakura and Sasuke both had the 'WTF?!' expression on their faces.

"That's it? Your not even 'gonna set up some guest beds or something?" Sakura questioned.

"Ehh... Sleep on my bed..." Naruto said sleepily then snored, falling into a deep sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto's ONE AND ONLY bed.

Then they looked at each other.

"Uh-uh! No way!" They said in unison.

"Go ahead. I'll sleep on the floor mat." Sasuke offered.

"Oh... Uhmm okay." Sakura said in quite a shock at Sasuke's gentleman-ness. She started for the bed then fell asleep after a while.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smug. Then he settled for the floor mat. He curled up then tried to got to sleep.

* * *

**THERE YA ARE FOR NOW. I'll update soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks. REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
